1. Field of the Invention
The present invention as disclosed herein and further defined by the claims relates to a transparent aqua-based nano sol-gel composition and a method of applying the same to transparent substrates without decreasing the visible light and sunlight transmittance thereof. The transparent aqua-based nano sol-gel can be applied to a surface of a transparent substrate to form a porous film which will not reduce the visible light and sunlight transmittance of the transparent substrate and will impart a self-cleaning function to the transparent substrate. The transparent aqua-based nano sol-gel composition comprises a transparent aqua-based zeolite sol-gel having a particle size of less than 100 nm, a polysiloxane derivate, a surfactant, a transparent aqua-based photocatalytic sol-gel of titanium dioxide having a particle size of less than 100 nm, and deionized water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent substrates are always used as protection covers of solar energy products and lighting lamps, and the transmittance of the transparent substrates to lights plays an important role to the total efficiency of these products. Generally, glass is used as the transparent substrate, and the reflectivity of glass substrate to light is about 8%. If the reflectivity of glass substrate can be reduced, the transmittance of glass substrate can be increased. In addition, the contaminants or stains on the glass substrates will remarkably reduce the transmittance to light, hence it is desirable to impart the self-cleaning function to the glass substrates and to increase the transmittance of glass substrate to light.
In the market, the anti-reflective glass capable of increasing the transmittance to light and the photocatalyst-coated glass with self-cleaning function have been put into mass production. However, the photocatalyst-coated glass is generally coated with titanium dioxide (TiO2) having high refractive index, and the visible light and sunlight reflectivity thereof is about 12% and hence the transmittance thereof is reduced. Moreover, the application of coating film to the glass is mostly conducted by processes such as vacuum sputtering, physical vapor deposition, chemical vapor deposition, etc. using low pressure vacuum equipment which is very expensive. Despite its innovation and advantage, the functional glass is too expensive to be accepted by the general consuming public. It is therefore important to develop the functional glass with low cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,542 discloses a multilayer coating structure upon transparent substrate. The top layer of the multilayer structure is silicon dioxide (SiO2) and has a refractive index of 1.46 at a wavelength of 550 nm, which has anti-reflection effect but no self-cleaning property.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,310 discloses a multilayer anti-reflection coating upon transparent substrate. The top layer of the multilayer structure is silicon dioxide (SiO2) and has a refractive index of 1.46 at a wavelength of 550 nm, which has anti-reflection effect but no self-cleaning property.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,125 discloses a multilayer anti-reflection coating upon transparent substrate. The top layer of the multilayer structure is Magnesium Fluoride (MgF2) and has a refractive index of 1.38 at a wavelength of 550 nm, which has anti-reflection effect but no self-cleaning property.
China Patent No. CN1447133A discloses an anti-reflection layer which is transparent, conductive and can increase the transmittance to light. The top layer of the multilayer is an ITO layer (Indium Tin Oxide), which has anti-reflection effect but no self-cleaning property.
China Patent No. CN1101353C discloses self-cleaning glass and its manufacturing method. The titanium dioxide layer is deposited on the surface of glass by a sputtering process which is expensive. The coated glass has self-cleaning property and its refractive index is about 2.5˜2.7. However, the coated glass with high refractive index will remarkably reduce the transmittance to light.
China Patent No. CN1579981A discloses photocatalyst-coated glass and its manufacturing method. The titanium dioxide layer is deposited on the surface of glass by a vacuum sputtering process which is expensive. The coated glass has self-cleaning property and its refractive index is about 2.5˜2.7. However, the coated glass with high refractive index will remarkably reduce the transmittance to light.
China Patent No. CN1660955A discloses a spray agent for nano photocatalyst-coated glass and its preparation method. The nano photocatalyst liquid consists of titanium dioxide nanopowder and other nanopowder dispensed in the dispersants. The nano photocatalyst liquid is turbid and will reduce the transmittance to light after coated on the glass.
Taiwan Patent No. 00313630 discloses a method of photocatalytically making the surface of a base material ultrahydrophilic, a base material having ultrahydrophilic and photocatalytic surface, and a process for producing said material. This invention only describes the applications of photocatalyst to different substrates; however, no discussion is made regarding the optical performance for the coated substrates. In addition, parts of the method/process of this invention require the use of 900° C. and such a high temperature is not convenient for all types of substrates.
At present time, there is no commercially available transparent substrate which will not reduce the transmittance to light and possess the self-cleaning property. Therefore, it is the main objective of the present invention to develop a method of manufacturing transparent substrates which will not reduce the visible light and sunlight transmittance and possess the self-cleaning property at low production cost.